narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hair Camouflage
Attack Prevention Technique Not sure what the hair growth part of this technique does but isn't this just the Attack Prevention Technique? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 00:06, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, yet another article about an unnamed technique. ★''''' [[User:WindStar7125| WS7125''']]Mod 00:09, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Saru, the picture here is kind of misleading, isn't it? Kurenai just covered her whole body with hair, she didn't merge or walked though any surfaces, so no, I wouldn't say it's the same.--Omojuze (talk) 05:49, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I brang it up because i just watched the episode. She used the attack prevention technique to phase through the floor while she had her hair extended. I can only guess that her hair stopped her being sensed as she was trying to infiltrate the building.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:21, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, she did merge with the ground. Just re-watched it.--Omojuze (talk) 15:57, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'd say add her to Attack Prevention Technique. This page should be about a technique used to extend her hair. And that she presumably uses to be untraced or such, and that she uses it in conjunction with the Attack Prevention Technique. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:16, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Hmmmm Since we don't know exactly what this does. Should we just delete this technique? We don't know if this is the cause of how Kurenai can travel through surfaces or is a seperate technique on its own. --Rai 水 (talk) 03:02, February 25, 2017 (UTC) : Bump --Rai 水 (talk) 21:52, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ::We don't know exactly how a bunch of jutsu work. I wouldn't oppose this if this effects of this could be lumped into some other jutsu, but the hair thing is pretty unique to this. Omnibender - Talk - 23:31, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Well I wouldn't say a bunch of jutsu, but this technique brings up confusion. We have no idea if this is the Hiding in Surface Technique or a unique version of the technique used by Kurenai. Or it could very well be a her using it conjunction with the Hiding in Surface Technique. --Rai 水 (talk) 00:17, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Mention only Should we just mention in her article that she could extend her hair, but what it does is unknown because really it is just a guessing game here. --Rai 水 (talk) 09:00, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :Emmm.. No? For what reason? We're playing the guessing game with pretty much all (or majority of) unnamed techniques, so that's not a valid complaint.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 09:11, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::I have to say your statement is a straight up lie, saying that all, if not a majority of our unnamed techniques, share the same thing as this one. we don't know much about. Give me 10 jutsu in which is just like this jutsu. We literally don't know what it does, and we just have a page for it? I think it'd be best that we just mention it in her article and can even use the image to be put in her Other Skills section so that won't go to waste. --Rai 水 (talk) 09:21, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't have, nor should I, do anything to appease your satisfaction. If you think it's a lie: Sure, you can keep on believing that. What I stated was also an opinion, just like yours--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 09:46, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::That's because you don't have none. What I stated was a fact, other the fact that the technique lengthens her hair, we know nothing else. Does it shoot hair needles? Can use it like a whip? Who knows. If you want to keep it fine, but don't go saying that what I said about the technique is an opinion and that many of our unnamed techniques are just like this, otherwise you would have provided the 10 I asked for. It is not for satisfaction, but for me to know if it's true, which I know it's not. --Rai 水 (talk) 10:09, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::I do, though. A recent example being Iwabee Yuino and his mallet; Who said that he can only create hammers with that jutsu. Or maybe it was just a simple application in earth release, and not a jutsu at all? It is an opinion, and I don't have to provide anything to you to prove that an ''opinion of yours is just an opinion...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 10:14, April 26, 2017 (UTC) I did say 10 examples, didn't I? And that example is not the same as this one. But you are welcome to try again. --Rai 水 (talk) 10:23, April 26, 2017 (UTC)